


Naughty, Naughty, My Dear

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Avengers - Fandom, Pre-Thor - Fandom
Genre: "I am Iron Man", Anal Sex, Asgard is sexist and homophobic, Blowjobs, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Loki is Not Amused, Loki is oblivious to it, M/M, Magic, Marking, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Rough Sex, Spanking, Understanding Loki, discussions of bullying, so he comes up with a brilliant punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony told the world that he is Iron Man. Loki is not amused, and decides that this must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty, Naughty, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Tony bottoms, as promised ;)
> 
> This didn't turn out how I wanted but I'll post it anyway and see what you think. Enjoy :)

Tony couldn't help his grin as he got into his car. The press were still shouting questions at him and taking pictures after his confession. He wished Loki had been able to be there, but he'd had to go back to Asgard a couple of days ago. Some of the hickeys on Tony's thighs still hadn't faded.

"Jarv, put on some Black Sabbath for me, loud."

JARVIS didn't answer but the music began to play as he started the engine and drove. When he pulled up into the driveway and followed the path round into the garage, his grin widened when he saw Loki in his Asgardian leather.

Of course, he didn't register the crossed arms and raised eyebrow, or the cocked hips.

"Hey, baby," he greeted as he got out, walking over to wrap his arms around the god.

Loki stopped him easily with a hand to his chest and stayed quiet.

"Lo, what's up?" Tony asked, noticing the frown-scowl mix on Loki's face.

"For all your genius, Stark, you are an idiot."

"What did I do?"

Loki looked blankly at him for a moment. "You told them. Your vanity demanded that you tell them."

"Oh, that. It kind of... slipped out?" he suggested lamely.

"This is a hideous tie," Loki said suddenly, his hand wrapping around it.

Tony blinked in surprise at the subject change before he yelped when Loki tugged on it to pull him close.

"I believe your actions deserve punishment, don't you?" Loki asked - rhetorically - in a low voice. _The_ low voice, that always went straight to Tony's cock.

He nodded simply. Loki smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist quickly before teleporting them up to Tony's bedroom. Their bedroom, really. Tony tried to reach up to kiss Loki, but he found himself frozen in place while Loki stepped away, a slight green glow to his fingers.

"This is what's going to happen, Tony," Loki purred as he slowly circled him. His hands slipped under his jacket, pulling it off. "I'm going to strip you. You cannot move." His long finger deftly, slowly, undid his tie. "Then you're going to get on your knees and suck my cock. Yes?"

Tony shivered but smiled inside, that Loki would still ask his permission with such a hard, dominant tone. He nodded, finding that his head and lips were free of the magic.

"And then, I'm going to put you on your hands and knees on the bed. I will bind your hands above your head. Then..." Loki's lips moved close to his ear, making his breath hitch and shudder. "Then I'm going to finger you open and fuck you."

Tony groaned slightly when Loki grabbed his ass through his slacks.

"This doesn't sound like much of a punishment," he pointed out quietly.

"No? I haven't got to that part yet. I'm going to blindfold you; I'm going to gag you, and you will not come."

Tony's whine turned into a surprised moan when Loki slapped his ass through his trousers.

"Not at all?" he asked, all too aware of how needy he sounded already, but it was also permission for Loki to do all of that.

"If you're good, perhaps I will relent. Unless you'd like to beg and throw yourself on my mercy."

He whined again, unable to move while Loki slowly but surely undressed him. He wouldn't want to move even if he could, but knowing that Loki had this hold over him was heady.

When he was naked, Loki trailed his fingertips down his spine, across his abs, over his nipples. He squeezed his eyes shut. The magic hold on him released briefly.

"On your knees, Tony," Loki ordered.

Tony fell quickly, ignoring the slight pain from getting down so fast. The magic returned, manipulating his arms so his hands were behind his back. He opened his mouth wide, eyeing the bulge in Loki's leathers. He whined, seeing that the god was still fully clothes.

Loki smiled down at him - a genuine smile, not a smirk - and stroked his jaw absentmindedly before he stepped back and swiftly undid hidden buckles and catches until he was naked. Loki wanted to tease him today. Tony knew very well that Loki could just magic his clothes off, but this slowness was to tease him with a release that wouldn't come.

Tony's mouth watered slightly when he was faced with Loki's cock. He stretched his neck forward to kiss at it, leaving little licks. Loki's strong fingers held his jaw still while he stepped forward to rub the head of his cock over his lips, smearing drops of precome over them.

Opening his mouth, he welcomed Loki's cock in slowly, sucking and licking at it as it slid into his mouth. He relaxed his throat as best as he could, trying to take Loki all the way. He gagged slightly and Loki withdrew immediately, a hand resting comfortingly, loosely, on the back of his head.

When he was ready again, he leaned forward to take it again, bobbing his head and letting his eyes close. Loki's cock was a weight on his tongue that he loved, laving at all of Loki's sensitive spots. He hummed around it, listening to Loki's low moan, the hitch of his breath and felt the tightening of his fingers in his hair. He kept going, slowly speeding up in an attempt to get Loki to come, but without the use of his hands, it would take a lot longer than usual. Maybe if he could make Loki come he'd be allowed an orgasm.

Loki's grip in his hair pulled him off his cock slowly and the god chuckled at his whine. The magic lifted briefly and he automatically crawled to the bed, climbing onto it. When Loki raised an eyebrow expectantly, he had to try and remember what Loki had said he was going to do. Hands and knees.

When he was in position, he felt the bed dip with Loki's weight, light as he was. He felt the god's chest against his back and teeth nipping at his ear. Loki knelt up and pressed his hands against Tony's shoulder blades, pushing his chest easily to the bed. Cool hands pulled his wrists above his head and the magic came back, holding him in place.

"Please, Lo," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Please what, Tony?" Loki replied simply, reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

"Fuck me, let me come, _please_."

"This is a punishment, Stark," his hard voice said before a hand slapped his bare ass hard.

Tony shouted in surprise and couldn't help it as he pushed his hips back into the hand. Loki chuckled and hit him again, harder.

"Is that all you got, baby?" Tony groaned, trying to arch his back against the magic hold.

"Is that a request for harder, darling?" Loki asked, his voice sickly sweet.

" _Yes,_ " he breathed. "Make me feel it tomorrow."

The next slap probably bruised him, but he couldn't stop his shout and broken moan. A wet finger pushed into him suddenly and he gasped at the intrusion, but it didn't hurt. He could hardly feel it really. Loki moved it inside him slowly, circling once, twice, before he slipped another in beside it.

There was a slight burn this time, but it was pleasant. More so than his stinging ass anyway. Loki moved them slowly, giving him time to adjust to it. They were scissoring and circling and _curling_ and--

"Fuck!" Tony shouted suddenly, pressing his face into the sheets.

Loki chuckled and smacked his other ass cheek almost violently, making him shout and hiss. "Language, Stark."

"Seriously?" he gasped out, laughing breathlessly.

Loki removed his fingers slowly, keeping them curled to drag deliciously over his insides. Tony released a breath shakily and had no doubt that he would be trembling if the magic allowed it.

Smooth silk was going around his eyes, the world black. Tony tensed. It was different, but the same as-- Loki's hand running soothingly over his back didn't change anything. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his quickening, shaky breath.

"Lo--" he gasped out, a small hiccup of a sob escaping.

The blindfold was gone immediately and Loki was cradling him in his arms, the magic gone. Tony curled against him, forcing his eyes open to see his surroundings. He wasn't in Afghanistan, he was in his bedroom with Loki. With the man that he l-- cared for. Even after their confessions the word was hard.

"I'm sorry, my darling," Loki whispered gently, kissing his hair. "I didn't think. Are you okay?"

Tony nodded. "It's fine, I'm being stupid. This is supposed to be a punishment anyway, right?"

Loki tensed around him and his hand turned Tony's face to look at him. The god was frowning in confusion and... anger? Tony shrunk back from the anger in his eyes.

"Tony. Just because you are being punished, does not mean that I will in any way put your mental health at risk. I am sorry that my thoughtless actions forced you to face a terrible memory. No more blindfolds. Or gags."

Tony relaxed slowly. Loki wasn't angry at _him_ , he was angry that Tony thought he would force him to go through that. Of course he wouldn't: this was Loki.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Can we go back to the nice stuff?"

"Of course," Loki said with a low chuckle.

Tony stretched up to kiss Loki, wrapping his arms around his neck. Loki hummed in response, running his hands up and down his back slowly. Tony lay back slowly, bringing Loki with him. After a few moments, Tony reached up and held onto the end of the mattress to keep himself still. Loki smiled down at him warmly, and Tony never wanted to be without that smile.

The magic didn't return, but Loki's hands played over his nipples slowly, nails scratching. Tony spread his legs for Loki to settle between, his arousal coming back full force.

"Lo, please," he gasped out, arching against the hands on his chest. "Fuck me."

Loki's fingers were wet again when three of them pushed inside him easily, crooking to get his prostate again.

"Feel so good," Tony whispered, rolling his hips to try and get those long fingers deeper. "I'm ready, please."

Loki nodded and pulled his fingers free. Tony watched, riveted, as he slowly slicked up his cock, wrist twisting over the head. Tony brought his hips up, hissing in pain at the way his bruising ass rubbing against the mattress. Loki pushed inside of him slowly, a glowing hand resting between his hips. There was no twinge of pain that he knew should be there. There was no slight burn, just the pure pleasure of finally having Loki inside of him after months of fucking him.

Loki's cock dragged perfectly over his prostate, making him moan and his hips jerk. Tony didn't need to ask him for faster, or harder, because Loki got there, easing him into the brutal pace that he set.

Tony moaned and his whole body was wound as tight as a bowstring, jerking and twitching. His fingers hurt with how hard he was holding onto the mattress to keep still. He let his head fall back and Loki teeth were immediately on his neck, biting hard and sucking.

"Please, Lo," he whined. "Touch me, please."

"No," was the simple response, his hips snapping punishingly.

Tony cried out in pleasure and frustration, a whine escaping.

"Please!" he shouted, arching high off the bed.

Loki easily pushed him flat again, his pace speeding up further, the grip on his hips tight and there were bruises forming already, and _he loved them_. Tony whined when he realised that Loki was serious when he said he wasn't allowed to come. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, his eyes tightly shut and teeth sinking in his lower lip hard enough to taste the metallic tang of blood.

Loki shouted as he came, teeth biting into Tony's shoulder. Tony moaned loudly at the force, teetering on the edge just from Loki's cock in him and his teeth on his skin. After a few moments, Loki pulled out of him and lay down, pulling him into his arms, nuzzling lovingly at his neck, completely at odds with the previous brutal treatment.

"You're not going to let me come, are you?" Tony asked sulkily, pouting.

"No."

"Are you going to heal me?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah."

"Is it unbearable?"

Tony paused. "No," he grumbled reluctantly.

"Then no. _Sofa, minn svass,_ " Loki whispered softly, kissing his cheek softly.

Tony made a mental note to ask what that meant in the morning, but for now he was sulking. The tingle of arousal was fading, and he knew there was no way it was coming back unless he put his hands on himself.

"Don't even think about masturbating while I sleep, Tony. There will be repercussions."

Tony whined and huffed, pulling all of the blankets to himself. Loki just laughed and pulled them back easily.

"Sleep," Loki ordered quietly.

Tony, as always, couldn't deny Loki anything so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

When he woke, Loki was still sleeping. The god had rolled onto his back in the night. Well, afternoon. The sun was beginning to dip in the sky outside. Tony turned to look at Loki properly.   


Loki looked exhausted, bags under his eyes. When he'd left Tony, only a few days ago, he looked to be in perfect physical health. What had happened since then? He noticed the slight cut on his cheek, a fading bruise on his jaw. There were more bruises and cuts all over his forearms, but he was fine everywhere else, where his armour protected him.

Seriously, what the _hell_ had happened?

He scowled down at his stomach as it rumbled and sighed, sitting up. Loki didn't even stir. Usually a light sleeper, he was clearly so exhausted that he didn't even notice Tony getting out of bed. That was more concerning than anything else.

He didn't bother dressing as he went out to the kitchen, moving around quietly to throw something edible together for them, deep in thought.

" _Tony_?" someone's incredulous voice asked loudly.

Tony gave a very manly yelp as he span round. Pepper and Rhodey were staring at him in disbelief. Why? They'd seen him naked plenty of times. He slept naked, and often walked around the house naked, so why--

Oh. His bruises.

He blushed suddenly, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. There was nowhere for him to hide, and his marks were far too large and spread out to cover with just his hands.

"How did you get in here?" Tony asked quickly.

"Through the door. JARVIS didn't say you were... uh..."

"You look like you've been beaten up, Tony. Who the hell did this to you? Shall I call your lawyer?"

A sleepy Loki walked up behind Pepper and Rhodey, rubbing at his eye. When he noticed them and what they were talking about, he tried to turn around discreetly and walk away.

"Loki!" Tony called after him, not really expecting to see a sheepish-looking god come back around the corner.

Thankfully the god had put on some sweatpants. Pepper and Rhodey turned in surprise to look at him. He slunk past them easily.

"Hello Pepper," he greeted awkwardly, coming to stand beside Tony. A shimmer of green and Tony was dressed. "Colonel Rhodes."

"Are you--"

"Loki, did you...?" Pepper interrupted, gesturing at Tony.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Tony asked loudly. "Whatever you've come to say about what I said at the conference, I think it's kind of pointless now."

"You're not kidding," Rhodey remarked. "I didn't know you were into that Tony."

Tony groaned in frustration and marched past them.

"You can see yourselves out!" he shouted over his shoulder before he shut his bedroom door forcefully like a sulky teenager.

He dropped onto the bed face-first and lay there until Loki appeared beside him.

"They're gone," he said quietly, sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Tony asked, unable to help himself.

"Of course not. If I had been more... alert, I would have stopped them long enough to put some clothes on you, or healed you."

"Alright."

Tony pulled Loki to lay down beside him, shuffling closer to rest his head on the god's head.

"What happened?" he asked, tracing over the cut on Loki's cheek.

Loki sighed and turned into the touch. "Nothing. Don't worry yourself."

"Tell me, Loki. What happened?"

Loki looked at him quietly for a few moments. "I had to find an escaped prisoner and the minute I returned, Sif decided that she'd try out her new staff on me."

"What the fuck?" Tony asked, pushing himself onto his elbow to look down at him. "So she, what, just beat you?"

"Under the guise of training, yes. I have told you before that I am not gifted with such things as swords. I work from the shadows, with magic and daggers. A coward's weapons. A woman's."

"Seriously? That's fucking ridiculous!"

Loki frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Wh-- Really? You can't see what's wrong with that?"

"No...?"

"Christ, Asgard is a fucked up place. Just because you have different skills doesn't make you a coward. And why are they a woman's weapons? Isn't Sif a woman?"

"Sif is a warrior. It's different."

"I don't see how," Tony scoffed. "Women can be just as powerful as men, or even more. Pep definitely is."

"I would prefer not to talk of this, Tony," Loki sighed.

"Alright," he answered, giving in easily. "Alright. You should sleep, you look exhausted."

Loki nodded a little and wrapped his arms around Tony, his breathing evening out quickly as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sofa, minn svass - sleep, my love
> 
> I got my lip pierced yesterday! Does anyone know how to hide piercings without removing or changing them?


End file.
